Begging Silently
by Kt luvs
Summary: Her heart beat wildly in her chest as the tears washed away any life left in her.The stomping stopped and it felt like her heart had to.Her eyes; as wide as a deer’s in the headlights, watched the door handle as it opened slowly.R&R Troyella


**This is completely different to my usual Troyella stuff. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- Only the idea… : ( **

**Begging Silently**

There's only ever so much a young woman can take. What had happened to this young girl was no exception. It's strange to think that a little over a year ago her life was simply…amazing. Now, everything had changed. Her mother seemed to not care, her older sister had left and now to the young woman, it felt like there was only her in the entire world. She had stopped talking to her friends; in fear they would hate her. Even when her sister called she would always make an excuse to stop talking. She didn't want to talk to anyone…she couldn't talk to anyone. It was almost as if a gag had been placed in her mouth and to even attempt talking led to unbearable pain and the urge to be sick.

She looked at her hands and noticed how they were shaking uncontrollably. Her mouth was dry from the tears that had left her gasping for breath because of how hysterical they were. She moved her arms to wrap around herself in the only type of comfort she had. The tears had slowed now and only gently trickled down her rosy, tear emblazoned cheeks.

"Gabriella?!" Her head snapped up at the sound. _Please. _She silently begged. "I'm leaving now…John's still here…he'll give you a lift to school!"

_Please. _She begged again as the tears fell harder once more. She heard the front door slam and the car drive away. Her heart thumped in her chest praying she wouldn't hear it. Her prayers…went unanswered. The loud stomping sounds were heard on the stairs. With every step her heart beat wildly in her chest as the tears washed away any life left in her. The stomping stopped and it felt like her heart had to. Her eyes; as wide as a deer's in the headlights, watched the door handle as it opened slowly.

"Good morning Ella." Her breathing sped up as he took a few strides towards her. Her back moved along the wall it was pressed to as she tried; willed herself to run from him. "Come now Ella…there's no need to be scared." His voice alone made her want to retch. The sickening sweet sound made her skin squirm. "Ella…" he warned her. Her eyes widened and pleaded with him. "You know what to do." He stated. Her head shook. _Please_. Why would no one answer her?! _Please! _She screamed in her head but no one could here; no one would ever here. "Bed." he said pointedly. Her whole body shook. "Now." His voice wasn't as sweet anymore. She crawled over to her bed. The bed in which she used to take comfort in. Now, it was like her own living hell. She sat up on the bed, her eyes downcast, her body shaking as his arms stroked her cheeks. "No more tears Ella." she couldn't stop. No one would. Her eyes wearily watched as his hands gently pushed her onto the bed so she was lying flat. She watched as his hands unzipped her baggy hoodie before they reached for her jeans. Her body squirmed, tears fell like acid rain and she screamed 'please' but, for no one to hear. "I do love you Ella."

…

His bright, cerulean blue eyes watched her as she walked into the school that morning. He always watched her. Her eyes were always facing the ground as she briskly walked inside the school halls. She stopped to talk to no one. A complete contrast to a few months ago when she would say 'hi' to practically every person she passed. He wondered what made her change. Her eyes rose and the dulling chocolate brown, that were once so full of life met with his bright blue as she walked passed him. She was the one to look away first, as she always did. He only wished he could understand the look that she always gave him. He knew she was pleading with him. But, what she was pleading for was a mystery. If only she would talk to him…to anyone.

"Hey captain!" the boy turned away from the girl to see his friends standing in front of him. He noticed the girls in his group were watching the other girl with worry; one even had tears.

"Hey guys." He smiled however, it didn't quite reach his eyes as it once had. The girl with tears in her eyes looked at him for some sort of answer; he shook his head not able to give one. Her choked sob was heard throughout the hall.

"Ssh…" a blonde girl wrapped her arm around the other girl. "Tay…it's ok."

"No it's not." The girl choked. "She's not!" she practically shouted.

"Taylor," the boy who had first spoke wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"Chad…please." She begged. The boy with bright blue eyes looked back down the hall where the girl was now out of sight before looking back at his friends. All were worried he knew but, it seemed that he was the only one to help her because he was the only one she would ever even look at.

Gabriella Montez was her name and that alone brought a smile onto his face. It was only a few months ago that the group of friends; Gabriella included, would all have been together, laughing, smiling and simply talking to each other. Then suddenly, after hanging out one night, Gabriella had come into school seemingly changed. Her appearance, usually immaculate was slightly drearing. Her smile had disappeared and her eyes had dulled almost to an emotionless black colour. The chocolate colour that had long become his favourite colour in the world had disappeared and been replaced by a storm. A storm, that seemed never to pass.

"Troy? We'll be late." The blonde; Sharpay, gently brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded and the group slowly and solemnly walked towards their homeroom.

Upon entering the room his eyes landed on her, sitting quietly in the corner as she stared out of the window. Troy smiled reminiscing about how she used to do that and for a moment it seemed the old Gabriella was back. Her eyes were glazed over as she daydreamed, a small smiled graced her lips and her chin was ever so delicately placed in the palm of her hand. However, as soon as it happened it was over. She blinked and her eyes stayed closed for a millisecond longer than they usually would and when she opened them, gone were the glazed brown and in their place was that stormy black he despised. Her chin left her hand and the smile vanished. It was almost as if the old Gabriella had never been present for the minute he had stood in the classroom doorway.

"Bolton…seat!" Ms Darbus ordered. He nodded, his eyes never leaving her slouched form. He needed to save her. She only needed to help him first.

…

The morning seemed to pass in a blur and suddenly, the lunch bell was chiming. Troy heaved himself from his chair and walked towards the door; turning once he reached it. The rest of the class filed out leaving him…and Gabriella. She appeared to be taking as much time to sort out her bag as she possibly could. Maybe she was scared to walk into the lunch hall with everyone's confused eyes watching her every move. If she was with _him _though, they wouldn't. If he could safely place his arm around her shoulders, her head leaning against him, both with large grins on their faces then, no one would utter a word. Except maybe asking as to when East High's 'golden' couple had reunited.

Yes…golden couple. He couldn't even talk to anyone, not even Chad, about how much he missed having her at his side. He missed the smile she gave him every morning; the shyness and naivety present. He missed the gentle kisses they gave one another when around others and the more passionate when they were alone. He simply missed her.

Her head rose and eyes widened noticing him still standing in the doorway; watching her. She shook her head, grabbed her bag and walked forwards extremely fast, her eyes facing the ground intently.

"Gabriella." His voice was hoarse and quiet. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. Struggling against his grip she began to cry once more. She knew who it was…but was scared that it wasn't Troy but…_him_. "Gabriella." He spoke louder this time and it almost sounded like a warning. He grabbed her other arm and pressed her back against his front; holding her tightly.

Tears sped down her cheeks as she continued to squirm against his grip. Her head screamed at him to stop, to let her go but, his grip only seemed to tighten.

Troy felt his own tears burn his eyes as he placed his head against her neck; his breath tickling it. "Ssh…it's ok." Her head shook as she continued to squirm. "Ssh it's me. It's only Troy." She calmed slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her body became rigid for a second before instantly relaxing and falling against him. Her breathing was deep as she tried to control her sobs. Troy was overly confused but knew better than to talk. She didn't want to and she didn't want him to.

His hold on her slackened as she continued breathing deeply and shaking with the occasional choke. As he was pulling away fully she ran. He groaned wondering about how he could be so stupid. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before sprinting off after her.

_She's fast. _He thought as he sped through the school halls. He caught a glimpse of her as she ran past the cafeteria and he increased his speed trying to catch up.

"Troy?" Chad asked confused as he watched his best friend speed past after Gabriella.

"Explain…later!" Troy shouted out of breath. It had been going on too long now. He needed to know exactly what was going on and he wasn't going to stop at nothing. He wasn't sure as to why today was any different but, there was something about the look she gave him this morning that seemed different to previous mornings. The pleading just wasn't the same; it was more prominent. She looked more torn apart and in so much pain that it looked as if she didn't care if she lived or died. And that scared the shit out of him. "Gabriella!" He shouted as he slammed through East High's front doors.

She didn't stop; she didn't even turn to look at him. She just continued running down the sidewalk at full speed; not once did she appear to be so out of breath that she needed to slow down or come to a complete stop. She just kept running. He sighed and thread his hand through his hair again. Helping her wasn't just something he could do. He _needed _to.

…

Gabriella wasn't sure where to go. Home would have been the most obvious choice if she was anyone else but, the odds on John being home were against her. If she came home and he was there and they both knew her mother wouldn't be home for hours who knows how much pain and turmoil he'd cast upon her.

Her feet led her away from the school, Troy, and her old friends; she slowed thinking she was a safe distance away. Her chest heaved with exhaustion and she placed her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath once more. Standing up straight she glanced at the silver watch on her wrist. She slowly walked down the street and turned into the one that led to her house. There were no cars in her driveway she noticed. Maybe no one would be at home.

She tentatively unlocked and opened the door. She poked her head inside and let out the breath she was holding. Quietly; just in case, she dropped her bag on the floor and ran up the stairs.

She hated this room. This room was no longer the safe haven it once was. It was like hell; this was where the devil came for her. Her bed sheets were the way they were left this morning. Strewn across the bed and floor; twisted into piles at some places where she'd squeezed them tightly to take away the pain. The curtains were closed and gently billowed in the light breeze that escaped the window. She walked over to the bed and gently perched on the edge; sneering at the small, barely there indentation left from this morning.

Why did this have to happen to her?

Gabriella wondered if this would have happened to her if her father hadn't left when she was a child. If her parents were still together her mother would have never met John…and Gabriella would be safe. What if her sister hadn't moved out either? Would Jamie let him hurt her? Surely she'd protect her little sister right? If only…Gabriella could talk to her. But, whenever she _almost _managed to talk about John, her mouth closes up and nothing would come out.

She lied down and struggled against the urge to writhe, squirm and grip the sheets tightly. Her eyes closed.

"_Gabriella! How dare you?!" _

"_What? What the hell did I do?!" _

"_Go to your room! Now Gabriella!" _

"_But…"_

"_Now!" Gabriella angrily did as she was told. What had happened to her mother recently? Everything she did seemed to be wrong. "I'm going out!" Her mother shouted again. _

"_Bye love." _

_Gabriella felt like retching at his voice. This man had been in their lives now for a little over a month and he gave her the creeps. The way he stared at her with this…smirk on his lips. She shuddered thinking about him. _

_Gabriella collapsed on her bed and smiled feeling the comfort of the blankets and pillow. Rolling onto her side she took a deep breath and her smile turned into a grin as she smelt the scent; his scent. "Troy." she breathed. She opened her eyes and reached out her hand to gently touch and outline the person in the picture that would never be removed from her bedside. _

_She frowned and turned hearing her door open. She sat up. "What?!" _

"_Hello Ella." Gabriella's forehead furrowed slightly as he creepily walked towards her bed. He sat on the edge of bed; arms length away from her. She leant backwards slightly. Why did he call Ella? And why did he say it in such a sickeningly sweet voice? "You are beautiful Ella." He stated, reaching his arm forward and caressing her cheek. _

_Gabriella gulped as her stomach suddenly churned. Fear overcame her. _

"_I won't hurt you."_

Gabriella jumped up hearing the door open. _No._ Her eyes widened and she crawled back on her bed; her back slamming against the headboard. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Brie?"

The voice made her eyes widen even more and the tears fell slowly. Her head turned and if she wasn't shaking so much she would have smiled. He stood there, one leg in the room, the other still on the balcony. His eyes were wide too and also glazed over. Her breathing rose and before she even registered what she was doing she flung herself at him.

"Troy." she sighed as the tears fell onto his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he basically cried onto her shoulder too. He smiled feeling her lips against his neck. "Troy." she sighed again; her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

"Brie," he whispered. He pushed her back gently and looked at her broken frame. "What's going on?"

This was the time. It was now or never. She had to tell him otherwise, it would never happen. Her eyes locked on his and she took a deep breath. She opened her mouth but, nothing. Once again nothing would come out. She stomped her foot angrily.

A car door slammed and she froze where she was. _No. S_he waited; eyes staring directly at her bedroom door. She heard no sound coming from downstairs and she sighed in relief. Troy's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Gabriella?" Her large, teary doe eyes turned to him and before he knew it her lips were attached to his own. He eagerly kissed her back and his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands gently slid under her shirt where he drew small circles onto the warm skin.

"I love you." She whispered pulling away and looking at him. "Don't leave me." She begged him. He nodded before kissing her again. He slowly walked her backwards onto the bed and lay above her. He pulled back and looked at her; determination evident in his blue eyes.

"What's happened to you?" He whispered his hand grazing the side of her face.

She gulped and bit her lip before opening her mouth. "He…" Tears fell once again. "Hurts me." She whispered. His eyes widened and looked directly at her; pleading with her for his thoughts to not be true. She shook her head. "He…touches me." Troy's lips found her own again as his hands moved away from her sides. He pulled back and stood up away from her; his hand threading through his hair. "I try Troy…I really do! But, he's strong…too strong and I can't get him off me. Please believe me! I need you! I'm sorry! I never wanted him to do it to me! I wanted you and only you! I still do! He's just so strong! Please Troy!"

He turned and saw a girl who was broken before him. Her eyes had drained from all colour as the tears continued cascading down her rosy red cheeks, she was shuddering with every choked and broken sob that escaped from her, she was hunched over and the colourless, tear filled eyes were begging him silently to take everything away. He walked towards her and cupped her face.

"He will never hurt you again I swear! If he comes within a foot of you I'll…kill him." Troy seethed. How…deranged could a person be to do that to a young woman? Especially when she was his girlfriend's daughter. "Oh baby," he sighed sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Her head fell gently onto his shoulder. "You should have told me."

She shook her head and looked at him. "I couldn't. Every time he did it I tried to call out but nothing would. And whenever I went to tell anyone I couldn't." He kissed her sweetly. "I'm scared Troy…what if he does something else now that you know?"

"He won't. We'll call the police and he'll never come near you again. I promise."

"Mom will hate me." she mumbled solemnly.

"She won't hate you…she loves you." Gabriella smiled slightly and leant up so her lips met his. "_I _love you."

"Ella?"

Gabriella's smile fell and complete and utter fear graced her beautiful features. Troy's hands fell from her arms and clenched at his side.

"You here my love?"

Gabriella jumped up as the door knob turned and it opened.

"Why are you here?" the sweet voice vanished and in its place was a harsh, sneering sound. Troy pushed Gabriella behind him and took a step forward.

"You need to leave." Troy stated stepping forward's again. His face in a grimace. He stood about a foot away from John; he towered over him by about a foot too. Troy knew that if he had to fight this man, it would be fairly easy because of his height but, he looked rather muscular, not nearly as much as Troy but, muscular all the same.

"This is my girlfriend's house. _You're _the one who needs to leave."

"Fine. Gabriella, we're going." Troy stepped back and gripped her hand tightly; giving her a reassuring smile as he did so.

"You are not taking her anywhere!" John bellowed.

"I'm not going to fucking leave her here so you can fucking fuck her all you like!"

John stepped back a few steps in shock. His eyes narrowed on Gabriella who stood cowering behind Troy. "You _told _him!" He shouted. Gabriella jumped. "How dare you?!"

He made to step forward but instead felt Troy's fist come into contact with his face. "Take one more step towards her…you're dead." Troy was shaking with anger.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Maria Montez ran into the room in a panic. She resembled Gabriella in so many ways, from her long, curly black hair to her slim figure. Gabriella ran towards her mother and engulfed her in a hug as she cried onto her shoulder. Maria's reflexes kicked in and her arms were immediately around Gabriella tightly as she rubbed her back. "Gabi? What's wrong?" She asked pushing her daughter back slightly.

"Tell her." Troy ordered to the grown man who was holding his nose tightly.

"John?" Maria asked suddenly gripping onto her daughter tighter.

"Maria…" John said stepping forward. Maria stepped back realising her daughter began shaking as soon as he stepped closer. She closed her eyes. Thoughts whirred in her mind; all made her wish to God they weren't true.

"Tell her!" Troy shouted again. John glared at the young man. Troy turned to Maria and sighed. "He's been…raping her." 

Silence hit the room as soon as the words escaped the blue eyed boy's mouth. Gabriella choked actually hearing the words; it almost had never registered that it was rape. Maria's head shook from left to right as her eyes looked from Troy, to John and then to the crying girl in her arms. John just stood there, no emotion on his face at all. And as soon as the words left his own mouth Troy's eyes closed in pain at having to actually speak those words. His eyes opened facing Gabriella…he would do anything to take away the pain she was feeling, he wished he could have protected her better and he wished more than anything that nothing had ever happened to this young girl he loved so much.

…

"Troy? What happened to you last week?" Chad asked coming up to meet Troy at his locker. It felt strange that he hadn't been to school in a week because Gabriella hadn't wanted him to leave her side. So much had happened in the week. A few minutes after Troy had told the truth Maria had immediately called the police and they arrested John; he actually pleaded guilty too. But, he stated he only did it because he loved Gabriella more than life itself. Troy shuddered thinking about it. Jamie Montez had moved back into the Montez home to help look after her sister and Maria Montez had never felt more ashamed and guilty at having brought such a monster into Gabriella's life. Gabriella did not and would not ever blame her mother though.

"Sorry man. Coach knew what was going on." Troy replied placing a few books in his locker.

"Yeh but I didn't!"

Troy laughed at his friend. He shut his locker and looked towards the front doors. A large Cheshire cat grin crossed his face as she walked into the school. She was saying hello to a few people as she entered, her clothes were back to normal and there was almost a glow around her.

"Hey Chad!" She exclaimed as she leant against the lockers. Chad's mouth opened and closed in complete shock. She giggled and tilted her head to look at Troy. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

He knew she wasn't healed and probably never would be but, she was slowly getting back to her old self.

"I'm going to go to homeroom." She stated hugging Chad's side quickly. "Love you." She mumbled as her lips attached to Troy's.

He grinned as she walked off. "Love you too!" he called. She turned and laughed before heading off again.

"Ok…when the hell did that happen?" Chad asked when Troy had turned back to him.

Troy sighed a smile on his lips. "Later man. I'll tell you later."

The blue eyed boy walked happily to his homeroom.

Upon entering the room his eyes landed on her, sitting quietly in the corner as she stared out of the window. Troy smiled. Her eyes were glazed over as she daydreamed, a small smile graced her lips and her chin was ever so delicately placed in the palm of her hand. However, she blinked for a millisecond longer than they usually would and when she opened them…the glazed, glittering chocolate eyes were still there. Her chin left her hand and the smile twitched as it widened slightly. She turned to look at him and her smile vanished and a grin took over.

"Bolton! Seat!" Ms Darbus ordered. He nodded, his eyes never breaking her gaze. He had saved her.

**I actually the ending. I quite liked the beginning but it's not too good at the end is it? **

**It's completely different to my usual stuff so please review? **


End file.
